


Connect the Dots

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fancy Lads Snack Cakes, Nora is the Director, X6-88 is a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: X6-88 is summoned to the Director's quarters. She has a little surprise waiting for him.





	Connect the Dots

**Author's Note:**

> My first X6-88 smut. I'm such a slut for him and I hope you guys are, too.

When the Director invites him into her private quarters, he doesn't think anything of it. It's perfectly normal, as far as X6-88 is concerned. He brings her a copy of Publik Occurrences every morning, as well as a cup of coffee and a cigarette, along with whatever she desires for breakfast. He may have been designed to hunt, but his ulterior motive is to please. He observes a more human and less clinical approach to life in Father's successor, an effect of living above ground and in a different era, he assumes. He sits by her bed as she reads, alternating between nursing her coffee and taking a drag from her cigarette. She often sighs pensively and gives him another paraphrase that sounds like it's straight out of a fortune cookie; "Life's a bowl of cherries, eh? There's a saying in business - don't count your chickens... No good shutting the stable door when the horse has gone."

He doesn't know what cherries are, nor chickens or horses, but he considers each of these pre-war notions carefully, assessing Nora's mood, her ever changing attitude to the Commonwealth, and whether she'll be showering or bathing. He stands at the door regardless, prepared to protect her modesty with his life.

However, he notes that the timing of this request is a little unusual. It's early evening, just after dinner. She's usually occupied with the day-to-day tasks that keep the Institute running, planning her schedule for the following few hours to see if she can gun down more ferals or raiders. Nora sometimes calls him into her room at night and he sits at her bedside until she falls asleep. He thinks this is because she's afraid of being alone, that she finds his presence soothing and because she's aware that not everyone was content with father's decision. X6 had most definitely had his doubts at first, but after seeing on the field, and after the way she handled the situation over in Bioscience, he's never questioned her.

Right now, the Director is sitting on her bed in the Head of Division uniform she's taken to wearing, a devilish smile curling her pink lips upwards. It doesn't mean anything to the Courser. It's simply an expression, something humans do with their faces to communicate with each other.

"Ma'am?"

Nora pulls her shoulders back so that her chest is pushed forwards. "Oh, you're here," she says, throwing him an utterly predatory gaze that he recognises straight away. It's a look he often wears behind his sunglasses. "Good. I was waiting for you."

What she does next catches him off guard; Nora produces a box of Fancy Lads from her bedside cabinet and places them next to her hip. Now, it's as though X6 is playing the game she tells Shaun was on the back of Sugar Bombs packets, connecting the dots to make the full picture. The grin doesn't seem like a simple expression anymore and he has a feeling it is inexplicably linked to the information she found on a terminal during her investigation into escaped synths.

He loves Snack Cakes. All Gen three synths do.

Nora pats the empty space next to her on the crisp duvet. "I was getting lonely up here," she says. "I've got no one to share my treats with, so I was hoping..." she bats her eyelashes, "that you might be willing to assist me."

He closes the space between them without thought, sitting next to her and watching her open the box tantalisingly slowly.

"Go on. I'll let you have first pick," Nora smiles.

"That's generous of you, ma'am," he replies with the usual indifference, although his mouth is watering. He swallows one before he realises he'd even picked it up and just about manages to stifle a hum of bliss.

The Director plucks up another from the box, choosing to bite it in half instead of taking it whole, revealing the creamy filling. She licks her lips and X6 suddenly finds himself staring.

"Open," she commands softly, holding the other half to his mouth and he lets her feed it to him.

He's starting to feel rather warm and he can't fathom whether it's his love for the sugary treat or a reaction to Nora's attentions. Ever since Libertalia, X6-88 is sure there's been a problem with his circuitry. Sometimes, when they're out in the field and decide to bunker down, he can't stop gazing at the luscious curves of her pre-war body. When he watches over her at night, he feels a strange impulse to reach out and stroke her hair, to know its softness between his fingers. He's thought about the way she dresses and undresses in front of him. He always thinks she does not mind his standing around because he's a synth. Such things are not supposed cause a reaction within him. He isn't human. His name is but a number and he is utterly subservient, as he should be.

Then why, X6 wonders, does his chest tighten when she whispers "come and get it," and tears off a chunk from another cake to hold it between her lips.

Without question, he leans in, slowly, his mind (or his sensors, he supposes) starting to fog a little as their lips touch and he takes it, gathering it into his mouth with his tongue. Nora tastes sweet, like Fancy Lads and Mutfruit. She's all heavy breathing and fluttering eyelashes, the subsequent moan she gives sending... something right to his groin. It would have made him fidget, but his training teaches him to be impassive and he doesn't outwardly respond.

"You're very good at this game, X6," she says, her voice an octave lower than normal. "Not that I expected any less from my favourite synth."

He can't speak. He's malfunctioning. He doesn't know what to say and he certainly wants her carry on. He shouldn't want anything. Synths do not want.

Synths do not want.

But they do. He does. He can't ignore the rising heat in his belly or his increased heart rate. He doesn't know exactly what will soothe these odd, new sensations, but he's pretty damn sure it will involve the Director.

Nora takes barely a crumb between her fingertips this time. X6 is fully prepared to eat it out of her hands, but she has other ideas, placing it on the tip of her tongue with a heavy-lidded gaze of desire. Her green eyes bore expectantly into his sunglasses, but they're already posing an obstruction; he won't quite be able to get as close as he needs, so he hastily removes them, tucking them into the pocket of his uniform.

She knows she's got him like a mole-rat in a trap when his tongue grazes hers, but before he can pull away, she cups his cheeks and captures his lips in a gentle kiss. He's far stronger than she is and they both know he could resist, but he simply doesn't feel it's necessary, allowing her to lick the crumbs from his mouth before suckling his bottom lip. The only sound X6 makes is a barely audible grunt as she slides a leg over his lap and straddles his hips. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so they rest on her waist to aid her balance more than anything else.

Nora's still kissing him when she pulls down the zip on his coat, nimble fingers prying the thick belt buckle away. Suddenly, it seems to hit him that this is unnatural. This type of behaviour isn't in his initial programming and he can only think that's because it's against Institute regulations.

He pulls back to voice these concerns, but she takes advantage by stripping out of her own uniform, leaving her in her in the white trousers and her bra. He's distracted by her smooth, pale skin for a moment before he forces himself to speak.

"This is unethical, ma'am."

Nora pauses, catching her bottom lip between her teeth and looking into his eyes. "Why?" she asks defiantly. "Don't you want this? You've lead me on for a little longer than you needed to."

"I don't 'want' anything," he replies, his voice level and monotonous.

"That's a downright lie," she huffs. X6 is impressed; to detect a lie from a synth - a trained courser at that - is nearly impossible.

"Doctor Ayo would be most displeased to learn of what we just did," he says. "Is this not the reason Liam Binet was exiled?"

"The boy was practically giving raiders and gunners Institute property on a plate," she explains. "The synthetic organics created here are the property of the Institute, yes?"

"Of course," he answers without hesitation.

"And you, unit X6-88, are a synth courser?" she confirms, stepping out of her shoes and trousers.

"That's correct, ma'am."

"And I'm the Director of Institute."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then the way I see it..." she begins, straddling his lap again and pushing his shoulders backwards. He's now so enthralled by her speech that he falls back against the soft pillows. "That means you belong to me. I want this. I know you do, too."

It's difficult for him to deny her anything; he's more loyal than that filthy hound that accompanies her on the surface. X6 will do anything - anything - for her, to her, if she asks. He remembers when she'd taken him to Sanctuary and, after an entire day of playing saviour to settlers and building defences, she'd flopped down on the threadbare sofa next to her mercenary associate and claimed she needed a handsome man to give her massage. X6 had stepped in before any other wastelander could lift a finger; he wanted to be the one please her. He's taken bullets for her, even though she scolds him for it. Telling her that, on the off-chance that he's irreparably damaged, another identical copy of himself could be produced only seemed to make her upset, for some reason or other. He isn't original, or special. He's just like any other Courser, so why does she value his presence so much?

It's a question he needs her to answer.

At present, she's running her small hands up and down his chest and abdomen slowly, fingers spread as she feels the taut muscles beneath his black t-shirt. He's glad the Director seems to appreciate his design, because all he wants is to keep her content, but as she lifts the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor, he reminds himself that synth-human intimacy is immoral.

"Ma'am, whilst I will gladly spill and lose blood at your command, going against Institute protocol is uncomfortable territory..."

"Stop thinking," she commands, popping open his trouser button and dragging the zip down. That's when he feels it again, the strange, intense twinge in his gut that makes him want to beg for more, for some kind of release from the building tension in him.

Nora's soon unlacing his boots and tugging his trousers off, dropping both next to the bed. His skin prickles as she presses her palms against his muscular thighs, exploring those, too and causing a reaction that he's never experienced, not even as a result of cold weather. X6 has never been this exposed, bar the day of his creation, and he feels like she's examining him, hands, then lips, then tongue roaming his body. He doesn't know where her intimate knowledge of his sensors comes from; a gentle nip over his hip bone pulls a gasp from his throat. A swipe of her tongue over a dark nipple makes him sigh in bliss and the sensuous sucking of the pulse in his neck causes his hands to dart to her waist involuntarily. She makes his body sing and he doesn't know how. Those licks, bites and kisses...

Wait. Kisses?

He wracks his memories. Wrack-wrack-wrack until he can come up with everything he knows about kisses. They mean affection, love and a shared bond. He recalls that humans kiss to say this without words. Nora's dead husband is still frozen in Vault one-eleven. Humans who are married love each other (or so he's heard). Is this what she used to do to Nate? Is she doing it to him because she... 'loves' him?

The word sounds utterly foreign in his head, like an inappropriate remark or a suggestive innuendo. It's so wrong, but so right as she peels down his boxers.

"Jesus..." Nora mutters, her eyes glued to his thick, hard cock. "Binet certainly didn't skimp out on you, huh, big guy?"

He doesn't know how to respond, partially because he doesn't fully understand what she means, but also because he's trying to fathom why, after her distaste towards Binet's 'personal synth', she clearly plans to engage in something intimate with him.

It occurs to Nora just then that X6-88 has no idea what she's doing to him. He's never been a horny teenage boy. He's never felt lust or desperate longing or the need to release tension in that typical masculine way. It doesn't bother her, not at all. In fact, she's rather glad that she gets to be the one to introduce him to all of these sensations. She just hopes he won't be a spoilsport and report her to Ayo afterwards.

Slyly, Nora wraps her hand around his shaft and pumps her fist slowly. She doesn't want to overwhelm him by doing too much at once and she's glad she was born with a little patience. He gasps sharply when she takes his head into her mouth and his powerful hips snap upwards, forcing him further down her throat. She ignores her watering eyes and takes him deeper, using her hand to stroke where she can't reach.

X6 is only making quiet little noises for the time being, but they're hot as hell. Nora doesn't complain because she knows he needs to become accustomed to such sensations before he becomes vocally confident in expressing what he wants.

He does want. She knows he does.

She begins to bob her head and the Courser releases a barely audible groan which she enjoys greatly, but her folds are slick and her clit throbs for him. As much as she wants to suck him off to completion, she's horny after so long without sex and, if the way he feels between her lips is any indication, she's in for a good time.

Nora releases his cock and trails her eyes over his gorgeous body once more. Oh yes... She's certainly imagined making love with him before. It's definitely something she can get used to, as long as he feels the same way. She hopes so. She's proud of what she's managed to achieve as Director and to have all of it go to waste would be criminal.

The young woman straddles his hips without warning and X6 looks, for the first time she's seen, flustered, nervous and unsure. Nora takes his hand and positions his thumb over her clit, needing some kind of selfish cure for the ache between her legs.

"Move your thumb in tight circles, X6," she orders.

He hesitates for only a moment before uttering; "Yes, ma'am," and applying pressure to the ministrations she'd been guiding only a moment ago.

Nora rocks her hips against his hand, groaning and catching her lip between her teeth. "Ah... Just like that, baby..." she breathes and throws her head back. He feels an odd warmth spread through him at the pet name, the expression on her face, pure pleasure with a touch of relief, is worth the confusion that's stirring within him.

Minutes later, she tells him to keep rubbing and draws in a shaky breath, lifting her hips and reaching between them to guide the head of his cock to her entrance. He's enthralled by her, watching unabashedly as she slowly sinks down, gradually working all of him in. He grows concerned at the rate of her breathing; he's positive she'll hyperventilate if she doesn't stop panting, but as their hips meet, an intense bliss rolls through him, starting at his groin and heating him up from the inside out.

"Ma'am..." he says raggedly and she can't tell whether his voice is weak with pleasure or uncertainty. Perhaps it's both.

"You feel so good, X6," she praises, rocking her hips slowly to ensure he fills her completely. She's never been with anyone so big and Nora can honestly say that he stretches her to an almost painful degree, but it's nothing short of amazingly satisfying.

Once she's become accustomed to his generous length and girth, she plants her palms on his chest and begins riding his cock, hips rising and sinking like a boat on the waves. The Courser loves every minute of it.

At last, he lets a rumbling, genuine moan slip past his lips and snaps his pelvis upwards to the rhythm of her thrusts. It's with a touch of embarrassment he realises he's getting off on the Director's pleasure as well as his own, his need to satisfy her now becoming far more literal than ever before. No longer would he be content to simply drape her coat over her shoulders when she begins to shiver, not after he's seen her face like this, contorted with pleasure as she whines needilly. This is the ultimate form of satisfaction. X6 will do it as often as she wants if it means he can fulfil his duty to her to this extent. He's never seen her look quite so content.

He's still furiously rubbing her clit and he can feel her shaking as she moans his name. Blunt nails dig into his abdomen as he watches Nora breathe hard, his free hand coming up to cup her breast as an odd coiling in his groin starts to tighten. He's close, but he's not sure what to. His thumb circles her nipple and she exhales sharply, throwing her head back and crying out.

"Oh, please, X6," she begs. "Please. Just a little more!"

The Courser rolls her nipple between his forefinger and thumb and, after a few more forceful thrusts controlled mostly by him, Nora's mouth drops open and her back arches, a keening cry echoing throughout the clean white room. Other than that, she stills as her walls tighten sporadically around him. X6 draws in breath as he feels his balls lifting and he groans as Nora sighs heavily in bliss. He can't help the masculine growl that leaves his lips as his own pleasure hits its climax and he spills his seed inside her. A certain warmth spreads from where they're joined, making them both increasingly relaxed and Nora collapses onto his chest. He feels utterly weightless, lying back against her pillows, exhausted, yet strangely elated.

"Considering you haven't the faintest idea what we just did," the Director began, "that was amazing. Do they build every Courser like you?"

X6 hopes they don't. He can already feel the jealousy curling in his gut. "I don't know ma'am," he says, his arms slowly enveloping her much smaller, jelly-like form. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I respectfully request that I am the only one to complete this transaction with you in the foreseeable future, Director."

Nora giggles and slides further up his chest, his now soft member slipping out of her and they both sigh at the feeling. She rests her forehead against his and the Courser is nearly cross-eyed in his attempt to keep eye contact with her. "Are you saying... that you'd want to do this again?" she asks and he detects hope and excitement in her tone, amongst other, more natural rises and falls in pitch.

"If it pleases you, ma'am."

A wide grin splits her cheeks and her eyes glint in joy. "Oh, it does," she replies quickly. "It certainly does. Perhaps next time, I can handcuff you to the bed."

He quirks an eyebrow. "I fail to see the point of that. Why would I move when you have ordered me to stay still?"

She bursts into fits of giggles, laying her head against his shoulder and settling down to rest before she says; "Don't worry. I'll show you."


End file.
